


always leads me to you

by 666wons



Series: SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, just sad, lapslock, no capital letters because i hate everything, no gore but death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666wons/pseuds/666wons
Summary: tubbo turns away from him, eyes locked on the destruction of l’manburg’s square, sky filled with withers who are too busy killing his friends to notice his place alone in the hill with someone he thought he loved. someone he thought was dead.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	always leads me to you

guilt tore at his mind, eyes opening and shutting and looking at tommy with eyes so dark they were close to black.

“I waited for you, I sat here and thought about how I could’ve done something different or I could’ve saved you, and you were alive?”

tommy doesn’t reply. tubbo isn’t sure he wants him to. he’s kneeling, hand holding a wound he doesn’t remember getting, tears sliding from his cheeks down to his neck.

tubbo turns away from him, eyes locked on the destruction of l’manburg’s square, sky filled with withers who are too busy killing his friends to notice his place alone in the hill with someone he thought he loved. someone he thought was dead.

“are you satisfied?” tubbo laughs dryly, lifting his leg to stand, wobbling on his two feet. 

a hand goes to his head, holding it as if trying to bade away the coming migraine, and tommy takes a step backwards.

“well, say something! this is the first time you’ve been rendered speechless, you must’ve prepared some great monologue. go on, big man.” 

tommy doesn’t move, as if he’s been locked in place by the pitiful sight of his best friend. he can’t feel himself breathe, his whole body humming in tune to the explosions rattling the ground every few minutes.

“i didn’t want to hurt you, tubbo.”

he hardly has the sentence out before tubbo chokes out another laugh. it’s dry, not a trace of humour in it, not like the millions of times before that tommy had heard tubbo laugh. 

“sure you didn’t. you and technoblade walked in here and set fire to my country and it wasn’t meant to hurt me.”

tommy steps forward once. twice. and with each step forward, tubbo takes three back, as if it hurts to be near him.

“come with me tubbo. this whole thing has been a misunderstanding! we can start again, we c-“ 

“there is no starting over. you let everyone think you were dead, you let me plan your funeral! you let me live with the guilt of thinking you were dead!”

with each sentence tubbo comes closer, hand reaching behind him for what tommy knows is a sword, but tubbo wouldn’t swing. he knows him better than that.

“kill me then. kill me! take my last life and punish me for all of this!”

tubbo scoffs, pulling the sword out from behind his back.

“you don’t deserve it.”

he lifts his sword to throw it away, giving tommy one last look before he’s going to walk away, and quite possibly never see his best friend again, when he lurches forward, a gasp leaving his lips.

“techno?”

tommy turns behind him, seeing the man who’d saved him from dream, holding a crossbow, loaded and pointed at the two.

“tommy, let’s go.”

tommy looks back at tubbo, hunched over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily and wheezing.

“we can’t just leave him, techno!”

he hears the sounds of withers approaching, they did have to leave. 

techno throws him his discs, frowning at the sight of tubbo, but not doing much else.

“pick up your discs, and let’s go home.” 

he hears tubbo scoff again, something he’d heard many times over the past few minutes, and waits for him to speak. he owed him that, at least. 

“all this, for those discs.”

techno takes a step forward, threatened by those words, and tommy feels his head start to spin.

“techno-techno please. come on we can just leave, let’s go. come on let’s go, please techno.”

techno’s eyes don’t leave tubbo, who stares at tommy with such hatred he feels his eyes well up with tears.

“we did what we came here to do, now let’s go.”

techno doesn’t respond, and tommy takes a step forward to try and remove him manually, but the sound of a crossbow firing makes him lurch to a stop.

tubbo’s body stares at him, an arrow right between the eyes for what feels like far too long before it disappears in a cloud of smoke.

“tubbo?”

and there, on the hill, dropped in the pile of things tubbo had on him when he died, was a compass, pointing straight at him.


End file.
